Shopping for Something Special
by Morine123
Summary: Jim is going shopping for something for Pam. Cute little one-shot. Season Four spoilers.


**This is just a short little one-shot about Jim shopping for something for Pam. :D. Spoilers for season four. **

Shopping for Something Special

Jim walked into the store by himself. It was a Saturday and he planned the whole day for just this. He already went to three other shops before this one; he wasn't able to find anything. You see he and Pam had been dating for a week. And things were going, well they were going great.

Jim was in love with Pam for a while, but she was with Roy and then he was with Karen. Things never seemed to work out between them. But now, now nothing was standing in their way. They could both be happy with each other.

It was now 4:00PM. Jim left his house around 12:07PM. He drove the long two hours to New York, but it was all worth it. He knew it would be. He was looking at different jewelry stores for the _perfect _ring. He looked at each and every one of them. It wasn't that he was having trouble with the prices, he didn't care about the money, it was the fact that none of them suited Pam. The rings were either too much or too little. He wanted it to be simple, but not too simple. He wanted it to look expensive, but not like he spent his whole life savings on it.

The door rang as he walked into the store. Immediately a saleswoman approached him.

"Good afternoon sir my name is Jenny, how may I help you?"

Jim smiled, "Hi, I'm looking for a ring."

"An engagement ring?"

Jim nodded his head, "Yeah."

Jenny smiled, "Why don't we take a look at a few rings?"

Jim nodded his head. Jenny went behind the counter and started to take out some rings. Jim walked up to the counter and looked at them. There was one emerald ring, and one pearl ring.

Jenny said, "Here are two very lovely rings. They can be a little pricey, but not too much. What is your price range?"

"I don't really have one…but I guess not too expensive."

"Alright then."

Jim looked at the two rings, "These are a little too fancy, I want something more simple."

"Diamonds?"

Jim smiled, "Could I look at them?"

"Sure."

Jenny walked to the diamond ring area and Jim followed her on the other side of the counter. He was looking through the glass cabinets at the rings. There were some very pretty ones, but none of them were right for Pam. Just as he was looking through the rings Jenny asked, "So how long have you two been together?"

"Um, for about a week. Give or take a few days,"

Jenny's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry did you just say one week?"

Jim nodded his head, "Yep, one week."

"Wow, that's really…well soon."

Jim looked up from the rings, "Well, we've known each other for longer then that. We work together, it just hasn't really worked out until now."

"Oh, so how are you planning on proposing to her?"

Jim's face paled a bit, "I have no idea."

Jenny smiled, "Well you'll think of something."

Jim let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah. I mean, I'm probably not going to ask her too soon. We want to take things a little more slowly."

"And yet you're here buying a ring?"

Jim smiled, "Yeah, well, I mean, I know that I'm going to ask her, I know that I want to marry her. It's just really soon in our relationship, but, I mean…" Jim took a few deep breaths, "I've been chasing after her for so long. And for the longest time I gave up all hope of ever being with her. I thought that I lost her forever. And I just don't want to lose her."

Jenny was slightly breathless, "Wow." She laughed a little, "Well aren't you the romantic?"

Jim laughed a bit, "I guess so."

Jim continued looking at the rings. He was looking for about twenty minutes with Jenny's help. He was close to giving up and trying another store when one ring caught his eye.

"Um, could I see that one?" He pointed to the ring and Jenny got it out for him.

Jim looked at the ring, it was a simple diamond engagement ring, nothing too fancy, but nothing too simple.

Jim smiled, "Perfect."

Jenny smiled too, "This is a very pretty ring. Whoever the lucky girl is, I'm sure that she'll love it."

Jim smiled, "I hope so."

Jenny found a new box for the ring and put it in a bag. Jim paid for the ring and thanked Jenny. Then he left the store with the bag in his hands. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment…

**:D. Don't you just love Jim?**


End file.
